


The Public Eye

by AnonDude



Series: JayDick works [27]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gotham Gazette, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Interviews, Love Bites, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Wayne Gala (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay and Dick's relationship is not public yet, but Dick still wants Jay to attend the Wayne gala with him. A small miscommunication changes that whole 'not public' thing.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: JayDick works [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	The Public Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Brooklyn 99 s3e04; the infamous 'Aren't you forgetting something?' scene.

_Dick_ had been the one who'd wanted Jason to come to this stupid Wayne gala so badly, even though they couldn't even dance together or anything because their relationship wasn't public, and now he was bowing out early and abandoning Jason.

"Just keep Tim company for another hour or so, I'll owe you one, I promise, I don't wanna leave him stranded."

" _You_ could stay."

"No, no, I don't wanna forget," Dick waved his hand vaguely. "I just had an epiphany about one of my cases, I gotta go check some stuff. You don't think anybody'll care if I just quietly disappear out the back, do you? They won't, surely." 

He turned to go and Jason stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" 

Dick paused for a moment, looking confused, and then leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Bye, see you later." He turned away again.

Jason flushed red. "I meant your _coat_ , Dick," he managed to get out, voice strained. "You checked your coat. If you go out the back, you can't get it."

Dick froze and then slowly turned back around. "Oops," he said faintly.

Jason let out an incredulous laugh and put a hand over his face. "Go home, baby; I'll see you later."

"Love you?"

"Love you too, baby."

Dick headed off in the opposite direction toward the front, and Tim snorted. "That's _so_ gonna be in the Gazette tomorrow."

Jason drained his glass of champagne and sighed. "I know better than to even hope not. Farewell privacy and relative anonymity."

"The question is whether it'll be spun as drunken playboy Richie putting his paws on anything breathing, or something else."

"Guess we'll see. I'll talk to Dick tonight about how we want to spin it after. Maybe we should just go ahead and put out there that he's taken and start moving away from the playboy image. He can still be vapid and committed, right?"

Tim shrugged. "I don't operate in that realm."

Jason sighed again.

•••

The next morning, the paper was...interesting.

**Drunken Playboy Richie Grayson Kisses Male Guest At Wayne Gala**

  
Dick sighed and read over the article quickly.

"How bad is it?" Jason asked, spooning the last of his cereal into his mouth.

"It...could be worse." Dick looked down at the picture somebody had managed to snap of him pulling away and Jason blushing — although, thankfully for Jason, that didn't show up very well in the greyscale of the newsprint. "Bruce has definitely had worse scandals."

"Are you sure you want to go public with our relationship and not just let this blow over?"

Dick looked up at him and smiled softly. "I'm sure. I want to be able to go on dates with you without having to worry about it."

Jason nodded. "I do too, but there will probably be people hanging around now, at least when we're in Gotham. You're not exactly low profile."

Dick sighed. "I know, but if that's the price, then that's the price. They'll lose interest eventually."

Jason nodded again and sat back, and Dick pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts for a minute and then putting it up to his ear as it rang.

" _Hi_ , is this Ms. Vale?" He asked, airhead voice firmly in place.

"This is she; may I ask who's calling?" She responded.

"It's Richie! Richie Grayson."

"Mr. Grayson, if this is about this morning's article, I'll have to ask you to have your lawyers contact the Gazette's lawyers if you have any issue."

Dick gave a bubbly laugh. "Oh no, I mean it is about the article, but I'm not mad! I just have a _teensy_ little correction and I thought you might like the scoop. Is there any chance I could set up an interview today?"

She paused, clearly unsure if he was wasting her time. "How small is this correction?"

"Oh you'll definitely want to hear it. I think you'd be very disappointed if someone else were to get the story first, because it will be getting _somebody_ a lot of papers sold. Whichever paper that happens to be."

"Alright, can we meet for an interview at one over lunch?"

Dick grinned. "That sounds great! Where should me and my boyfriend meet you?" His grin widened at her surprised intake of breath as he dropped the bomb.

" _Regina's on 5th, one o'clock sharp_ ," she said, sounding like a shark that had just scented blood in the water.

Well there certainly wasn't a danger of her deciding he was wasting her time now.

"Great! See you then!" He hung up. "She's definitely coming," he said to Jason. "We're meeting her in Gotham, one o'clock at Regina's on 5th."

"Nice." He looked at his phone and got up, circling behind Dick's chair and draping his arms over him. "Then we have plenty of time for us to explore how hot I find it when you put on that voice and play people like that," he said, nuzzling his neck. "None of 'em have any idea how damn smart you are, running circles around 'em."

Dick laughed. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh hell yeah, baby." He pressed a series of open mouthed kisses over Dick's neck, and Dick bared his throat for him with a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Mmn come sit in my lap." Dick scooted his chair back from the table and Jason swung around to straddle him, moving right back to kissing over his neck. Dick slid his hands into the back of Jason's boxers, grabbing his ass and pulling him harder against him, grinding his hips up against him at the same time.

Jason got the message and started to roll his hips. "You mind if I give you a hickey, baby?"

"Go crazy," Dick murmured, his head lolling back and to the side and his hand clenched in the back of Jason's hair.

"Dangerous words." Jason scraped his teeth over Dick's throat.

Dick huffed out a laugh. "Are we giving Vicki Vale something to report or not? It's Richie — a leopard can only change its spots so much."

Jason smothered his laugh against Dick's skin. "I love the way you think. Oh you are gonna look _so_ freshly fucked." He tangled his hand in Dick's hair.

"Mm." Dick squeezed his ass and thrusted up against him again.

Jason sucked hard on Dick's neck, clenching his hand in his hair and pulling lightly and rutting his hips harder against Dick. 

He took his time leaving a trail of reddish-purple marks down Dick's throat and down past his collarbone, pulling the neck of his shirt out of the way, and Dick moaned as Jason pulled his hair again and moved back up to suck just under his jaw. He pulled Jason forward with the hands on his ass, encouraging his hips to move faster, and Jason pushed his hand back through Dick's hair to grip the back of it, pulling his head back further.

"Oh, _oh, oh, fuck_ ," Dick panted, pushing his hips up frantically against Jason's ass. " _Fuck_." He felt himself come in his boxers with a moan, and Jason pulled him into a hard kiss, swallowing the sound.

Dick slid one of his hands back out of the back of Jason's boxers and slipped it down the front, pulling out his cock and starting to stroke it quickly. Jason thrusted into his hand, lips moving desperately against his until he too came, with a whine and his nails digging into the back of Dick's shoulder through his shirt.

Dick stroked him through it, slowing his hand and running his thumb over the tip. Jason pulled back and let his hand fall from the back of Dick's hair to his neck. "We should get cleaned up and then we probably need to head over to Gotham."

"Yeah." Dick stole another quick kiss before letting him go.

Jason tucked himself back into his boxers and stood up, heading to the bedroom while Dick headed to the bathroom since he unfortunately got all of the come on him.

"Wow, nice job on the sex hair," he called to Jason.

Jason just laughed.

Dick stripped and cleaned himself off before bringing his clothes back into the bedroom to throw in the hamper.

They both got dressed in silence.

"Nice," Jason said, coming up behind him and putting his hands on Dick's hips as he stood in front of the full length mirror. "You look hot."

"Thanks." Dick had put on a deep v-neck to show off all of the hickies, the light teal making the dark marks on his warm skin really stick out, and was currently putting on a long necklace to draw more attention to his neck.

"It's almost twelve twenty, you wanna head out?"

"Mhm."

They rode to Gotham on Dick's bike, arriving at the restaurant about ten minutes early, and decided to get a table.

Vicki Vale stepped in exactly at one o'clock, looking around and heading straight to their table, and Dick squeezed Jason's hand under the table, stirring his ice water with his straw with his other hand.

"Hello Mr, Grayson, thank you for meeting with me." She slid into the other side of the booth and held out her hand, and he let go of his straw and shook it, giving her a bright, empty smile. Her eyes slid from his chaotic hair to the dark marks on his neck, assessing.

"Yeah, sure!"

She turned slightly and held her hand out to Jason. "And you, Mr…?"

Jason left her hand hanging and let her question sit for an uncomfortable minute before he finally answered, short and blunt. "Jay."

"Okay," she said, taking her hand back. "Well, nice to meet you." She looked back to Dick, taking out her notepad, flipping to a fresh page and clicking open a pen. "How about we just jump right into the interview then. Is this new?" She nodded between them. "How long have you been dating?"

"Oh, not really! It's been almost two months—" they'd decided to shorten the truth by a few months to make it more realistic for Richie "—so that's practically forever for me. Not that I mind!" He added hastily, looking over to Jason. 

She nodded, scribbling away on her notepad, but before she could ask another question, the server came over to take their orders.

As soon as the server left, Vicki was back at it. "And, forgive me, but you were always with women previously and have never said anything on your sexuality. Now that you're in a gay relationship, would you like to clarify your sexuality?"

"Oh I don't care about any of that," Dick said, waving his hand carelessly.

"Could you clarify what you mean by that?"

"Men, women, I don't care, I just like people."

"So you're bisexual?"

He shrugged. "Sure! Bi, pan, I don't care."

She caught up writing for a moment before she asked another question. "So, just to be clear, you're officially off the market; this isn't an open relationship? Or is it? I can't imagine it's easy to tie down one of Gotham's most infamous playboys."

Jason scowled and pulled their linked hands into his lap, and Vicki tracked the movement of Dick's arm with her eyes.

Dick laughed. "No, not an open relationship." He squeezed Jason's hand again. "For the right person, it's apparently not so hard to tie me down at all."

"I see." Vickie turned to Jason. "And what _is_ it like, dating Richie Grayson?"

Jason looked to Dick and raised an eyebrow. There was no way he was answering that and having his words twisted to fit whatever angle Vicki decided she wanted to play. He _so_ didn't want to sound like a fucking fangirl.

"He doesn't talk much," Dick said. "The strong, silent type, you know."

"Ah." Vicki waited another moment, and, when it became clear Jason wasn't going to answer her and was just going to stare at her unrepentantly, she turned back to Dick. "If you've been dating for so long, why not go public about your relationship earlier? Why not from the beginning?"

"Well—" Dick cut himself off as the server returned with their food. "Well," he said, when they left again, "Jay is a very private person. Life in the public eye isn't for everyone, you know." He took a bite of his food.

"I see. And why go public now, then?"

Dick gave an embarrassed laugh. "The, ah, kiss at the gala was a bit of an accident. It sort of...slipped my mind. And then we figured that we may as well come forward now since people had seen about that. And now we can go on public dates! The privacy will be hard to give up for him, I know, but there are definite pros and we talked about it so it's all good."

"Right." Her eyes dropped to Dick's neck again, following the line of hickies down to his chest.

"Oh," Dick said, putting his hand to his neck. "I'd offer to show you the rest but I don't think that's legal in public spaces." He heard Jason let out an amused huff, and Dick gave a bubbly laugh. "Learned that the hard way a couple times." He saw Jason turn his head away out of the corner of his eye, inspecting the wall, and knew he was trying not to laugh.

Vicki coughed. "Um, no, it's not."

"Stupid, really."

Vicki didn't comment on that. "Could I take your picture together for the article?"

After the interview, Jason backed him against his motorcycle outside and kissed him hard. "That was fucking brilliant," he said, laughing as he pulled back. "God, I love watching you play dumb so much, I think something's wrong with me."

"Nah," Dick said, pulling him in for another kiss. "Perfectly reasonable reaction to Richie's undeniable sexiness."

Jason pushed at his chest lightly. "It's not that fucking airhead, it's _you_."

"Well I think it's fair to say I'm a little sexy too."

" _Very_ sexy. Way sexier." He pulled back. "Come on, let's go home so we can fuck again."

"Deal."


End file.
